Currently, controlling devices are known that use an adjusting button connected to a potentiometer for controlling the light intensity level of a light fitting. Thus, a user can adjust the level of lighting by rotating said button. This button can be pressed by a user to turn on or turn off said light fitting. Additionally, this controlling device can have a control unit that can comprise memorized light levels.
Even though these devices function correctly, they penalize the control of the light intensity level compared to the turning on and turning off function, such that the user intuitively uses the device as a simple switching without using the light intensity control function.
Furthermore, these devices from the state of the art do not adjust and indicate the level of lighting at which the light fitting is set when it is turned off as well as turned on.